3:X - Freyja
Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 It's sometime after Freyja gave birth, they've cleaned her and she's back in a normal room. She's lying on her bed, the twins in her arms. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky walks in slowly. “They said I could see you now.” She approaches the bed, her eyes focusing on the twins. She smiles softly Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Hey." Freyja says, she sounds tired. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky takes a seat. “How are you feeling?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Like I pushed two eight pound baby through my vag." Freyja laughs a little.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky laughs as well. “Well, you did, so I guess that’s normal.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Michelle already stopped by. With a gift."Freyja says. "Want to sit?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky nods and moves over to the bed. “I saw her leaving.” She looks to the twins. “They’re beautiful.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Want to hold one?" Freyja offers. The twins have little necklaces with their names on it 'Nora' and 'Annika' Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky seems unsure but nods. She takes Nora and Oversouls arms appear slightly below her own just in case. Vicky doesn’t speak, only stares at the child. Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Nora, dear, meet aunt Vicky." Freyja says softly to her daughter. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky smiled. “Hey Nora.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Michelle made the necklaces, said I should have something to know which one is who." The necklaces are little woven cords with tiny wooden cubes with letters spelling their names Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky smiles. “She’s a good sister. And it’s not a bad idea. They look almost identical.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 Freyja kisses Annika's little hatted head. "You seem to like Nora." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky looks to freyja. “Well, I haven’t been introduced to Annika yet. Switch?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 Freyja laughs a little she has a big grin on her face. "Annika, time to meet my favorite person." She hands her over to Oversoul and pikcs up Nora. "Any chance I can borrow O.S. for babysitting? I bet she'd change diapers well." Freyja jokes Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky laughed as she takes Annika from Oversoul. “Anytime. Hey, Annika.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Hope you don't mind children cause they'll be around for quite a while." Freyja says, she caresses Nora's cheek gently. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky glances at freyja with an amused look. “Trying to scare me off? Cause it won’t work.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Like anything could ever scare you." Freyja answered with a chuckle. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky smirked. “Exactly.” Oversouls hand appears and Annika grabs the finger. “I don’t think they will be scared of ghosts at least.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Yeah." Freyja presses a button and nurses come in. "Could you take the girls back to the nursery? I think I need some rest. I just fed them before Vicky came in." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky makes sure she isn’t in the way. Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "I think I'm going to sleep..." Freyja says, yawning. "Will you be there later?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky takes a place on the chair. “Don’t worry, I made sure I have all day. I’ll be here as long as you need me.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 "Thank you." Freyja reaches out with her hand, lying to closer to Vicky on her bed. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky takes her hand and waits for her to fall asleep. Kali the Heterophobe-04/05/2018 Freyja is obviously tired as she quickly fell asleep. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/05/2018 Vicky waits a few moments before heading to the lounge area for a drink. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Sometime later Freyja is awakened by the soundf of someone's voice. "Hey Freyja..." She opens her eyes. "Martin? What are you doing here?" "I heard you had kids. My kids." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky is wandering back at this point and hears voices inside. She hesitates Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "They're my daughters, Martin." "I'm their father." "No, you were a sperm donor. You had a shag, that's all you wanted." Freyja answers, annoyed. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky walks in, looking surprised, but it’s a fake surprise. “Oh, someone you know?” She asks. There’s a hint of a threat in her voice. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Just an acquaintance." Freyja says. "Who's overstepping his boundary." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky crosses her arms under her chest. “I see. So he’s bothering you? I can see him out if that’s the case.” She watches Martin like an eagle watches prey. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "He wants to be the girl's dads." Freyja says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky eyes the man. “Might I have your name?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Martin Hwang." He says looking at Vicky. "Freyja, why are you so hard on this, I though we were friends." "We hung out a few times, that's it." Freyja says. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky moves from the doorway to the chair and takes a seat, not saying anything just yet. Instead, she puts on a tough front and looks at freyja while motioning to Martin. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Come on, you had to have a reason to pick me..." Martin practically begged. "You were better looking than the others, that was it. I thought if I was gonna fuck someone, might as well get someone half-decent..." Martin's hand clenched into a fist. Then he turned around and a portal formed, which he stepped through. "I thought you were better than this..." Was all he said before leaving. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky watched as he left, Oversoul standing where his blindspot was. “Well, I can understand how he feels but... being a biological father does not make you a dad.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I'm glad you're on my side here..." Freyja says. She leans back against her reclined bed. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles. “I seem to always be on your side. Not that I’m complaining, of course” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja smiles. "Thank you." "Now please tell me there's coffee in this place." She laughed a little. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky laughs. “Sadly, they do carry that stuff.” She holds up the cup she had been carrying. “I was even nice enough to get you some.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "You are officially my favorite person in the world, you know that?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles and moves to sit on the bed. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja sat down on the bed with a little grown. "Rapid healing or not, this week is gonna suck." Freyja takes one of the coffee cup, smells it for a moment before taking a slow sip. She then lays her head against Vicky's shoulder. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky let’s her relax. “Your lucky the doctors are aware of your abilities. They almost wouldn’t let me bring that to you.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Perks of being a valkyrie." Freyja closes her eyes, feeling comfortable. "Thank you, Vicky." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky leans towards Freyja. “Thank you.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Thank me for what?" Freyja laughs a little. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles. “Being a friend.” She pauses. “It almost makes up for you taking my first time.” She says this as a joke, but blushes a little. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja blushes. "I can't believe we did that..."(edited) "Well... maybe I can." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky looks down, suddenly feeling awkward. “I barely remember that night. But... I remember all of that.” She pauses. “Wait, what?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja's hand moves on the bed coming to touch Vicky's. "I don't know who I am anymore... Just that I,d be lost without you..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky resists for a split second then moves closer. “I think you would be fine. You’re stronger than you know. But... I’ll be staying as long as possible. With you, I mean.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I can't thank you enough." Freyja says softly, she looks up and smiles at Vicky. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles back. “Sure you can. Take me to an expensive barbecue place when we get some time. I’ll consider us even.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "You and your stomach." Freyja laughs softly. "i'm the one who's supposed to eat for three." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles as a tiny Oversoul appears on freyjas lap. The figure feels cool and soft. “I’m eating for two, you know.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Fair enough." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky laughs. “Still, this will make things interesting. We can actually spar now.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Oi, give my vag a few days will you?" Freyja laughed. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky laughs and then stops, blushing. “Yeah, take all the time you need.” She had thought of something.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja rest her head against Vicky again. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 “So, you’re a mother now.” Vicky looks at frayja, or, rather, the top of her head. “Feel any different now that they’re out? Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I feel thirty pounds lighter. Does that count?"(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky chuckles. “I know some women would kill for that.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I'm still fifteen over from before I began." Freyja laughs. "Hopefully you like me without the bump?" "Cause you seemed into it." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky shrugs. “I don’t know... I haven’t known you without a bump. Guess I’ll have to get reacquainted.” She laughs a little. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja gently takes Vicky's hand and bring it up to her belly. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky let’s it happen. “I think I might like it.” She leans into freyja and puts her hand in her friends belly on her own. “Should you be resting?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I'm fine. It's going to be weird not to feel them anymore..." Freyja says, thinking. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky: “You’ll still feel them. Just now they will be outside.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Guess everyone will feel them now." Freyja says with smirk Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky shrugs. “That’s up to you. But I will be pretty upset if you don’t let me hold little Annika and Nora every now and then.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I only have two arms, you have four. I'll definitely keep you close." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky laughs. “You better.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "You know... I hope this doesn't sound wrong... but I wish that I had met you nine months ago and that you still had you old plumbing..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky laughs. “Well, I can’t say the idea isn’t nice.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "Maybe in the future." Freyja says, she seems serious.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky puts her hand on freyjas hand. “Let’s focus on the two for now.” She’s blushing a good bit, though. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "First we try to survive the next few days, shall we?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky nods. “I don’t think trying is something we have to worry about though, princess.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "You know, I like it when you call me that." Freyja blushes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles. She’s feeling confident after over a month of being with freyja. “Oh yeah?” She looks at freyja. “Well, princess, what should we do now?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja looks back up at Vicky, she reaches up and carress her face. "I don't know... If only we were home..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles and closes her eyes. “What if we were home?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I might lose control." Freyja leans in, her breath caressing Vicky's neck, she whispers the words. "I don't think I want what happened to be a one time thing..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky looks down her face coming to freyjas. “Are you asking me to be you’re girlfriend, then?” She’s in the moment, but still blushing slightly. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I don't know..." Freyja says, her tone a little dour. "I don't know what I want anymore nor who I am... I just know you're important to me." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky cups freyjas face in her hand and looks her in the eye. “We don’t have to put a name to it, then. How about I just promise to be here for you no matter what. Mentally and... physically.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I'd love that." Freyja closes her eyes and moved the slim gap between then, kissing Vicky. For the first time sober. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky kisses back, enjoying the moment, sliding her hand down frayjas side. Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja kisses back, faster and stronger. She shivers at Vicky's hand. "Wait... We can't, the heart monitor will go haywire..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky chuckles, kissing freyja once more before moving back a little. “Then when you recover. I can wait that long. Can you?” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 "I'm out of here by morning." Freyja says gently. "Just one more night." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky smiles. “A month ago I would’ve been too shy to even entertain the idea of being with someone. Now... look forward to tomorrow night.” Kali the Heterophobe-04/07/2018 Freyja gives Vicky another kiss. "Me too..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-04/07/2018 Vicky puts her head against freyjas as she pulls her close. Category:Vicky Roleplay Category:Freyja Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay